kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider Man
is a kaijin created by Shocker. It was the first kaijin that fought Kamen Rider 1 and was killed by the Rider's trademark Rider Kick. Biography Spider Man abducted Hongo and brought him to Shocker where he went through the process and became the very first Kamen Rider. Chasing after Hongo and Professor Midorikawa after they escaped Shocker's lab, Spider Man bugged Ruriko Midorikawa in hopes she would lead him to her father, killing the man with Hongo taking the blame. After abducting Ruriko, Spider Man would be killed by Kamen Rider 1 with his "Rider Kick". Revived Kaijin Armies He was later resurrected by Shocker as part of the Revived Kaijin Army before being destroyed by Tokageron's special bomb. Spider Man also made a brief return appearance in the monster army of the Kamen Rider vs. Shocker movie, but did not actually have an active participation there. Super Hero Taisen Z Spider Man is set to return as part of Space Shocker in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, in a new form called Space Spider Man. Kamen Rider SD Kumo-Otoko: A member of GranShocker. The very first kajin to ever appear in Kamen Rider is the main villain whom RX is fighting against in this animated short. He kidnaps Michiru and brainwashes her, and sets a trap for Black RX. He is weakened by the other Riders just in time for Black RX to destroy him. Kamen Rider The First In the remake movie, Kamen Rider The First, Spider Man is simply known as and is a field captain in Shocker's ranks. He is responsible for covert assassination missions, and is behind several "mysterious" deaths prior to and during the course of the film. He is eventually destroyed by Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick. File:PDVD_033.jpg File:PDVD_014.jpg Video Game appearances Kamen Rider video game Kumo Otoko is one of several Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. They are fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story". In the "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player successfully passes the 8th round, the player's Shocker kaijin turns into which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] Spider Man appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Personality ﻿Spider Man is a loyal member of Shocker capturing Takeshi Hongo for getting more members for the organization and killing Professor Midorikawa for helping Hongo escape and defecting Shocker. Abilities Spider Man has heightened strength and agility, enabling him to accomplish jobs like assassinations and abductions. Like a spider, he can shoot out powerful strands of webbing to capture or strangle his victims along with shooting darts from his mouth that contain enzymes that liquefy his target on contact. Behind the scenes Portrayal Spider Man was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. In Super Hero Taisen Z, Space Spider Man was voiced by , who previously voiced Doras in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. His suit actor was . In Kamen Rider The First, the Spider was portrayed by . His suit actor was . Legacy ﻿Spider Man and fellow Shocker Inhumanoid, Bat Man have become "icons" for the first kaijin created or encountered in most Kamen Rider Series, with the kaijin being either spider or bat based. Many other spider kaijin encountered first include: *Spider Beastman (Kamen Rider Amazon) *Spider Mutant (Kamen Rider Black) *Zu-Gumun-Ba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Dispider (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Tsuchigumo (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Aracnea Worm Rubor (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Spider Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Although not the first seen Dopant in the world of Kamen Rider W, a Spider Dopant was the first faced in Futo in continuity by Kamen Rider Skull. Name's the same Spider Man is not to be confused with the Marvel Comics character with a similar name or the tokusatsu version of that character. Category:Shocker Category:Kaijin Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:First Kaijin Category:Spider Kaijin